Baby Boos
by Thegirlwhoneverforgot
Summary: A request from Avengers13! So, here it is. A story where Adam, Bree and Chase are created bionic. And GUEEESSS WHAT? THEIR MOM IS IN HERE TOO! SAY HELLO TO DOUGLAS' GIRLFRIEND! Hope ya like! please r&r.


Baby Boos.

 **The first request ever made! I am making this for Avengers13. Requested a young, childlike fic of Adam, Bree and Chase and involves Chase whumpage! So I thought, Chase can't have ALL the attention. Let's toss some Davenport brothers and some Bree and Adam into the mix huh? See experiment A, B, and C turn into Adam, Bree and Chase!**

So you all know how Leo became siblings with three genius, (well one of them), fast (I guess one of them), and super strong (Uh, just one of them), bionic teenagers. They loved their father: Donald Davenport. Then they realized that their real creator was Donald's brother. But how were the three siblings created to be bionic? How did Donald become their father? This is their story…

The baby wouldn't stop crying. The third of the three siblings was certainly the fussiest. And, Douglas was having no help by having to keep this a secret. His brother would kill him. 1) Donald should never know that he was experimenting on children…no… babies. 2) Donald should never know that Douglas intended to turn them into weapons. 3) Gracie Lee.

Exhibit C still would not stop crying. And Douglas's ears were starting to ring. He grumbled. He had to finish, he had already started, and there was no stopping until the baby was stable enough to be left alone.

What was he doing? He was installing a bionic chip to the base of the baby's neck. Exhibit A and B were easier than this kid. He was a fighter… no, it… no, he…

An hour later, Douglas finally had finished his work, sat back. The baby continued to cry. But Douglas was going to test the chip and fix that. He pushed his chair over to a computer and started typing. The sound of baby cries muted in the basement. Douglas sighed in relief. Peace was so nice, especially after hours of the baby crying in his ear. Yes. He just muted the baby with a volume app.

Douglas laid the third sibling in a bed that he shared with the two other kids. A and B. A was about 2 and was holding B closer. B was about 1 and was fast asleep. When C joined the group, A got up and lay in between the two siblings and held them both close. Douglas shook his head and went back to his computer.

"Douglas!" a voice shrieked. Douglas jumped and fell out of his chair. He stood quickly.

"Grace?!" His girlfriend stood in the doorway of the basement jaw dropped, tears in her eyes. She had brown hair, brown eyes and a personality that was sweet but when angry could blow the roof. Her hand at sarcasm was well played too. She was in a light brown coat, ready to leave apparently. Douglas played casual. "Uh, where ya going?" he asked. The first tear slid down her face.

"I WAS going to go back to the police station to ask if they had found my children yet but NOO. I find them in my boyfriend's BASEMENT. What are you doing with our kids, Doug?!" She escaped Douglas's hands and ran to the crib in the corner of the room. "Oh my gosh!" Douglas walked over to her.

"They fine," he said. Grace pointed to C.

"Then why is he crying but no sound is coming out!" she yelled. Douglas shushed her.

"Be quiet! He has super hearing!" he whispered. Grace gaped, the tears still flowing.

"What?" Douglas led her to the computer.

"Watch," he said. He turned the volume back to normal on C's volume. The cries of the baby filled the room again. Douglas turned to his girlfriend. "So, what do ya think? The generation's next bionic heroes." Grace stared at the computer, Douglas and the crib.

"You monster," she uttered. Douglas could not believe what he was hearing.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"YOU MONSTER!" she screamed, suddenly tearing through the equipment.

"GRACE!" he yelled.

"YOU TOOK MY CHILDREN!" Crash. "YOU EXPIRIMENTED ON THEM!" Crash. "YOU HID THEM FROM ME!" Crash. "I FINALLY HAD NAMES FOR OUR MISSING KIDS!" She picked up the computer that had every bit of information and data of Douglas' work.

"GRACE, NO!" he yelled. Too late. She smashed it onto the floor. "GRACE!" Douglas yelled, pushing her aside. Sparks were flying in the lab. She had caused a lot of damage. He assessed the damage of the computer. It was done. "Grace look what you did!" he yelled turning to her, but seeing she was on the floor. He rushed to her side. There was a large gash on her forehead. She was… "Grace?" Douglas held her tight. "GRACE!"

She was dead.

When Donald dropped by his brother's house with a huge announcement of a business proposition, he didn't expect what he found. One, there was a door to a basement. He didn't know there was a basement. It was open, and there was the odor of smoke. Fire.

He ran down the steps to see Douglas on the floor weeping over Grace's body.

"Douglas." Douglas looked up to see his brother in the doorway looking at him and the mess that was starting to catch fire.

"Donald," Douglas wept. Donald shook his head, suddenly urgent.

"Douglas, we need to leave. I called 911, they will be here shortly. What were you thinking?!" Douglas was silent.

"I don't know," he quietly confessed. Donald helped Douglas up who suddenly took off for the door. He couldn't take it anymore. It was all over. Donald heard crying. He ran over to a crib that had three kids. Douglas and Grace's kids. Especially their youngest. Donald scooped them up, and started for the door, a large flame engulfing the crib and the farthest corner of the room. Donald knelt next to Grace, something was sticking out of her pocket. He also grabbed the undamaged flashdrive that was in the broken computer. He grabbed it and stuffed it into his jacket and ran up as smoke filled the room. He took the three kids and put them in the back of his car.

The fire department and the police arrived. They had caught Douglas running down the other street as they came by. He watched as the fire rushed into the house to put out the ever-growing fire. The police asked him several questions. And Donald told them Douglas stole company equipment. He couldn't tell them about the children though. When he was dismissed he got in the car and looked back. All three kids were asleep. The oldest boy held the littlest boy in his arms while his sister was asleep with her head on his shoulder.

Donald pulled out the piece of paper and unfolded it.

 _Adam, the oldest. Bree, for our girl. And Chase. He might be the youngest, but I hope he "chases" his dreams._

Donald put it away. He looked back at the 3 sleeping siblings. "Hope you like your new home, Adam, Bree and Chase," he said as he pulled out of the driveway. "You can call me 'Davenport'."

 **So, it was very short and honestly not that whumpy. Sorry. But I thought you all should know this. I think this is important. And it was fun writing it.**


End file.
